It's Confidence I Need
by FallingThroughTheCosmos
Summary: Jake reflects on what he's going to do tonight at the dance. Lake Songfic set to "For You I Will" by Teddy Geiger.


**Hey guys.**

**I've become obsessed with songfics recently, and this is the first one I've written. It's a Lake. Odd couple, I know.**

**This is a fic set to "For You I Will (Confidence)" by Teddy Geiger.**

**It's also a guy POV. It was kind of weird for me to write, but I wrote it, and I like it.**

**I haven't really written a lot lately. My computer's been down.**

**For those of you who read It's Time To Make Our Move, I'm writing right now. I'll try and update ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Lilly, Jake, Hannah Montana, or the song. If I owned any of this, I'd be really happy. And rich.**

* * *

_**Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all**_

_**Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet**_

_**As what I can't have**_

_God, she's beautiful_, I thought as I walked down the familiar street on my way to Rico's. Her long blond hair flew out from under her helmet as she skateboarded ahead of me skillfully. She was so beautiful, and so sweet.

I just longed to grab her one day, and kiss her with all of my love. All of the love I had for her. To taste those sweet, perfectly pink lips on my own. To finally taste her.

But of course, she's off-limits. She's off-limits because of her best friend, and in her best friend's mind, it was a high crime to even talk to me. Because I'm me, and the girl I love is the unique person she is.

_**Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger**_

_**Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you**_

_**What I feel about you.**_

The way she twirled her hair around her index finger when she talked. It had me so hypnotized, just like the way she laughed. She hypnotized me with every move she made.

But tonight, at the dance, I'm going to tell her once and for all. And hopefully, she'll feel the same way.

_**Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**and cannon ball into the water**_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

I have a lot of confidence, but when it comes to her, my usually high confidence shrinks down to near none. I don't know why, but it does.

_**Forgive me if I st-stutter**_

_**From all of the clutter in my head**_

_**Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes**_

_**Like a water bed**_

When I was around her, I always stuttered. But since she was always with Miley, she thought I was tripping over my words because of her best friend. I only stuttered because the image of her smiling, happy face filled and cluttered my mind.

And, God, those blue eyes. Those beautiful, beautiful, blue eyes. They were so calming and peaceful, like the ocean. They were such a bright, yet soft blue. I honestly could fall asleep, just looking into those amazingly blue eyes.

_**Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways**_

_**A thousand times, no more camouflage**_

_**I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.**_

I wondered if she found me familiar anymore. I don't talk to her much … After all, her best friend is my ex-girlfriend.

I have crossed her path thousands, no millions of times. I always seemed to hide behind all of the people in our school. I hid behind all those people who loved me, just so she wouldn't catch me gazing at her as I did so much.

But now, I want to come out of all the hiding, all of the shrouding, and show my face.

I'm showing her how I feel tonight.

_**Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**and cannon ball into the water**_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**For you I will**_

I need to gain confidence, so I can tell her. That's all that is on my mind. Telling her. Finding the courage to tell her.

_**You always want what you can't have**_

_**But I've got to try**_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

I want her so badly, yet she always eludes me. It makes me think I can't have her. But I've got to try and get her. I'm going to use the all the confidence I have in me, and show her my true feelings. She needs to know that for her I will do anything.

_**If I could dim the lights in the mall**_

_**And create a mood I would**_

The days I saw her at the mall, I just longed to go to light switches, and dim all of those bright fluorescent lights. So that way, she would get into the feeling of the importance of the message I would give her. The message that would tell her I love her.

_**Shout out your name so it echoes in every room**_

_**I would**_

If it was humanly possible, I'd shout her beautiful name so loud, every room would have its echo ring out. Of course, I can't do that, but hey, a guy can dream, right?

_**That's what I'd do**_

_**That's what I'd do**_

_**That's what I'd do, to get through to you**_

Of course, that's just some of the things I'd do to get through to her. I'd do so much more, but a guy can only try so hard before they drive a girl away.

_**Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**and cannon ball into the water**_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**For you I will**_

You think I would have confidence, being who I am and all, but honestly … when it came to her, I needed more confidence than I have.

But tonight, I'm going to use all the confidence I have to tell her. I'm going to plunge straight in, and tell her. I'm going to tell her.

_**You always want what you can't have**_

_**But I've got to try**_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

_**For you I will**_

I've always wanted her. Always. Sure, I had a crush on her best friend, but soon after Miley and I split, I realized she was the one I had always wanted. Always, she had been there, and I didn't realize it until after I had seen past the star, and saw the small, but bright, comet that was always orbiting her.

Of course, many would say I can't have her, including her best friend, but I've got to try. I'm going to use all of the confidence I have, and tell her.

I usually wouldn't use so much confidence when telling a girl I like her or something. But she's different. I need to use that much confidence, because I love her.

For her, I'd do anything.

It's official.

Tonight, I, Leslie Jacob Ryan, am going to tell Lillian Rose Truscott I love her. I'm going to use every ounce of confidence I have, and tell her. I'm telling her because, for Lilly, I'd do anything.

* * *

**How'd you like it? **

**Good? Not Good?**

**Feedback and reviews would be appreciated. :)**

**-Kim**


End file.
